


Lolita

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starkercest [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter wants to be good for his dad.





	Lolita

It happened when Peter was five.

Born into a family of wealth with the last name Stark. It really did a number on the boy. People from all around him kept telling Peter to be oh so very careful.

People will try and use you. People will take from you. They will lie to you. They will do anything to bring you down. Better watch your back.

On top of being born a Stark. He was born into a loveless marriage of his parents. Peter's mother got pregnant with him at an early age. To avoid press issues, Stane had Tony marry her.

They hated each other. Even after Peter's birth his mom only got more distance. Leaving Tony to parent Peter alone. Not that Tony was upset, he was thrilled to be a father.

But then the ideas of his son had gotten out of control. Very quickly and Tony didn't know what to do with himself.

So on one night as Tony prepared to go out - his wife sleeping in her room and Peter playing with legos in the living room - that night was the beginning.

"I'm going to call Pepper. She'll watch you while Daddy goes somewhere fun." Tony told Peter as he slipped on his watch.

Peter looked up at his father with those big innocent eyes. "Why can't I come?"

"Because you aren't allowed. And it's been a while since Daddy had fun times." Tony sighed.

"But I wanna come! Daddy can have fun with me!" Peter pouted.

"It's a different kind of fun, baby. Kids aren't allowed to do it." Tony tried explaining to his son. Desperate to get out before he gives into those wide brown eyes, like he'd done before.

"I'm no kid! I'm five! I'm old enough." Peter whined. Tony ignored his son and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Looking through his contacts for Pepper's name.

"Is it the fun that's on T.V? The one Mama watches?" Peter questioned.

Tony's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the five-year-old. "What fun?"

Peter grinned up at his Father and got up from the floor and walked over to the adult. His small hands grabbing at his jeans before leaning forwards and placing his open mouth over Tony's crotch.

"Woah!" Tony jumped and pushed Peter away. Unfortunately Tony misjudged the amount of pressure that he used and ended up shoving Peter to the floor.

"Ow, Daddy!" Peter cried, making grabby hands at the male.

Tony's heart clenched and guilt immediately took the place of shock. "I'm so sorry sweetie." He took his son into his arms and sat them on the couch.

"Can you stay in today?" Peter whimpered.

"Yes, yeah I will baby." Tony kissed Peter's curls.

"And we can have fun, yeah?" The five-year-old asked.

"Of course. Do you wanna play more Legos or watch a movie?" Tony questioned as he rubbed circles into his back.

Peter violently shook his head, "I wanna have Daddy. We do fun together." The boy trailed his fingers on top on Tony's belt.

"No, no baby. We can't do that." Tony gently said.

"But I wanna!" Peter shouted.

"Hey! No raising your voice." Tony lightly scolded his son.

"Sorry Daddy, I just want you to have fun." Peter sadly said.

"It's okay but we use our indoor voices okay?" Instead of answering, Peter got off of Tony's lap and kneeled in front of him between Tony's legs.

"Please?" Peter asked. Tony swallowed and stared at the scene in front of him. Because as much as it pains him to admit it, this was probably the hottest thing he has ever seen.

"Okay." Tony found himself whispering. He was just a sucker for those big brown eyes that his son possessed.

Peter slowly unbuckled Tony's belt and unzipped his pants. Tony's breath hitched as his son's hand wrapped around his cock. This was so fucking wrong. But the man couldn't find it in himself to be disgusted.

"Am I doing okay Daddy?" Peter asked, looking up at Tony through his thick eyelashes.

"Yes, baby. You're doing amazing." Tony praised running his hand through his son's curls. While the other one gripped the couch.

Peter carefully took out his dads cock and stroked it slowly. Tony groaned lightly, fuck this shouldn't be hot but it is. Peter placed his mouth on the tip of his Father dick and licked underneath it.

In no time Tony was coming into the small mouth. Peter pulled away coughing. The man quickly patted the boy's back.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly.

Peter grinned up at his Father, "Did I do good? Did you have fun?"

"Yes darling."


End file.
